One type of testers is known to have a function of performing various tests for a device under test by using a specific signaling scheme that is based on various wired system communication protocols such as synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH), plesiochronous digital hierarchy (PDH), optical transport network (OTN), and Ethernet (registered trademark). This type of testers is configured as one device provided with multiple pieces of testing hardware and testing applications. The tester tests a device under test with individual testing applications controlling predetermined types of testing hardware along a certain procedure. The tester provides the test result to a user.
A known example of the tester that is configured as one device provided with multiple pieces of testing hardware and testing applications is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below. The tester disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured by a common unit on which multiple testing applications for various test contents are stored, a battery unit, and a testing unit as testing hardware that is interposed between the common unit and the battery unit, each of which is connected together by a connector. The testing unit can be additionally installed, removed, or rearranged depending on the test contents.
Another known example of a tester that is similar to the above tester disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which multiple types of testing units can be appropriately combined and mounted in a detachable and replaceable manner on one side face of a casing provided with an operating panel on the front face of the casing, depending on the test contents of a device under test.
According to the tester having the above configuration, not only one testing application can control one testing hardware but also it is possible that one testing application can control multiple pieces of testing hardware in an interconnected manner, or multiple testing applications can be launched and executed in a concurrent and parallel manner on one testing device. Therefore, it is possible to desirably test a device under test in various manners.
Incidentally, when the above tester is used to test a device under test, the tester and the device under test are connected through a coaxial cable. In the particular case of the tester using high-frequency signals that are susceptible to static electricity, the tester may be damaged due to static electricity in the charged coaxial cable. Therefore, it is necessary to neutralize static electricity in the charged coaxial cable before connecting the coaxial cable to a port of the tester.
A known example of a static electricity neutralizing device in the related art that prevents damage to the tester due to static electricity in the charged coaxial cable is disclosed in Patent Document 2 below. The static electricity neutralizing device disclosed in Patent Document 2, having the purpose of grounding the central conductor of the coaxial cable to a device provided with a coaxial connector, is configured as including a conductive supporting post of which a first end portion is joined to the device and a conductive hinge that is installed in a second end portion of the conductive supporting post in a pivotal manner and has a protruding target area which is brought into contact with the central conductor. In the static electricity neutralizing device disclosed in Patent Document 2, the conductive hinge being at a first stopped position impedes the coaxial cable reaching the coaxial connector. The conductive hinge being at a second stopped position is positioned around the coaxial connector and enables the coaxial cable to reach the coaxial connector. That is, the static electricity neutralizing device disclosed in Patent Document 2 neutralizes static electricity in the charged coaxial cable with the conductive hinge having a protruding target area that is brought into contact with the central conductor of the coaxial connector through a rotation operation that causes the conductive hinge to pivot.